


"Isn’t that what you humans do? Leave a note?”

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dean/Cas Crossover Snippets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel version of the Rooftop Scene from The Reichenbach Fall. Yes, that scene. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Isn’t that what you humans do? Leave a note?”

Castiel stared at Naomi’s body on the pavement. He shook his head, trying to figure out what to do, but it was useless. He reached into his pocket for his phone and zapped to Dean. Pressing the first key, he held the phone up to his ear and waited to hear the other line pick up. Distantly he could hear a phone ringing. 

There was a click and then, “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas, you okay?” From where he was standing, Castiel could see Dean in one of the windows of the bunker. Dean moved toward a staircase, and Cas knew he was making his way outside.

“Dean, turn back around.”

“No. You’re upset. Come to the bunker. We can talk there.”

“Dean! Do as I ask. Please.” Cas watched Dean freeze. 

“Where are you?”

Cas sighed. “Go backward approximately ten paces.” Castiel followed Dean with his eyes. “Okay, now look out the window.”

Dean’s head turned and they locked eyes. “Son of a bitch.”

“I can’t come in, Dean. We’ll just have to do it like this.”

“What’s going on?”

“An apology,” Cas whispered. “It’s all true.”

“What?” Cas couldn’t see the line forming between Dean’s eyebrows, but he knew the man well enough to know there was one there. 

“Everything the angels said to you is true Dean. I invented Naomi.”

“Cas, what’s going on? Why are you saying all this?”

“I betrayed you and your brother again.”

“Castiel-“

“The angels and demons. They were right all along. I want you to tell Sam. I want you to tell Mrs. Tran, and Kevin. Tell anyone who will listen to you, that I created Naomi. I killed Samandriel for my own purposes.”

“Alright Cas. You’re done. Shut up. When I went through that portal, I saw the look on your face. No one can fake that. You were upset, right?”

“No angel can feel that kind of emotion.”

“You can.”

Cas huffed out a laugh. Of course Dean would fight this.

“I had a lot of time alone in purgatory. Before you found me again, I trained myself to look like that. It was all a part of the plan. It was just a trick Dean. It was an act.”

“Stop. Stop, Cas.” Castiel watched Dean dart away from the window. 

“No! Dean, go back to where you were. Do not move.”

Dean held up a hand in surrender and returned to the window. “Okay,” he said. “I’m fine here I guess.”

“Can you see me then?”

Cas watched Dean nod. He took a deep breath.

“Do this for me then.”

“Do what? What are you talking about?”

“This phone call is my note. Isn’t that what you humans do? Leave a note?”

“God damn it, leave a note when?” Castiel could hear panic in his hunter’s voice now. 

“Goodbye Dean.”

“No. Shit, Cas. You do not get to do this.”

Dean watched as Castiel pulled his angel blade from his coat. 

“Castiel!”

Castiel threw away the phone, and held the blade above his heart. Dean stormed down the stairs, pushed through the door and ran out into the open air. 

“Cas!”

But the angel blade had already found its mark. He ran forward to catch the angel as he sunk to his knees. 

“Cas no, please. Shit, no.”

They sunk to the ground together as the light left his best friend’s eyes. 

“Please don’t be dead, Cas.”

-

From his place between the trees, Metatron smiled.

“Well done, young one. You were right about him trying to get you. The swap there at the end was flawless.” The archangel squeezed Castiel’s shoulder. “Now you can finally return home brother. We can seal the gates and everything will be at peace.”

Castiel took one last look at Dean Winchester and blinked back tears. Movement caught in the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see Sam, staring at him from the window Dean had been standing in. He mouthed a silent plea for help. Sam nodded, showing him he understood the message.


End file.
